Bananas Whiskers
Whiskers Bananas(VWF097) was born on November 11, 2005 in the Whiskers group. Her parents were Flower and Zaphod. Her litter-mates were her sister Sundance(VWF099), and brothers Butch Cassidy(VWM098), Alonzo Mourning(VWM100) and Orinoco(VWM101). Sundance got seperated from the rest of the Whiskers while foraging but made it back to the Whiskers. The litter of five made it to their first year. The group split and Bananas and her brothers left in the splinter group led by Rocket Dog and Mitch. Flower had given birth to two male pups named Ren and Stumpy a few weeks before and they were in the splinter group. Bananas help care for the pups with her older sister Finn. Thanks to the two females the pups survived. Rocket Dog gave birth to one pups named Black Cat. Not long after the splinter group abopted Axel and rejoined the main group. Flower died on January 25, 2007 and Rocket Dog assumed dominance. Several females gave birth to a large mix litter. Then group split again after being forthy-seven strong in March. Aztecs The splinter group was called the Aztecs. Pozzo, Flava Flav, Maladoy, Butch Cassidy, Busta, Rufus, Etosha, Chiquiri and Miss Lilly the Pink rejoined the Whiskers. The group was only left with Monkulus, Flo, Billy, Bananas, Murray and Squig. Monkulus was the oldest female so she assumed dominance. Murray assumed male dominance being the onl male. Zaphod left with his sons Mitch, Logan, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco and joined the Aztecs. Bananas was re-united with her brothers. Zaphod assumed male dominance. Monkulus gave birth to four pups, Marmit, Tofu, Abanac and Piglet. Bananas became pregnant but lost her litter. She stayed in the group for a year then was evicted with Flo and Billy and formed another group. Bananas had mated with Michelangelo and became pregnant. Flo and Billy mated with other rovers as well as Monkulus. Van Hesling The group was called Van Helsing. Bananas gave birth to four pups, Chole, Tortilla, Juani and Hoki-Tu. Then they females were joined by two wild males Titan and Plonker. Flo and Titan assumed dominance. Bananas stayed in the group and never produced any more pups. She was often evicted with Billy. In October Bananas got seperated from the group and found ehrself alone. She soon joined up with Tofu who was evicted from the Aztecs. Tofu was pregnant and had been evicted by her Monkulus to safe-guard her unborn pups. The females were seen in-between the Iguana and Pikmin. Tofu gave birth in November to Miso, Shrimp and Shushi. Then soem Zappa maled joined the females. They formed a new group. Kappa The males were Scallywag, Shadowflax, Naboo and Dirty Harry from the Zappa. The group then was called the Kappa Mob. Bananas was the oldest female so she assumed dominance of the group. Scallwag and SHadowflax were the same age. They fought for Bananas and the postion of dominant male. Scallwag won and became Bananas mate. On January 14, 2009 Bananas gave birth to Almond, Citron, Plum and Peaches. They survived and began to forage. Two more Zappa maled Kamakazi and Endor joined the group that same month. Shadowflax challaged Scallwag for dominance. While the males were fighting Endor mated with Bananas. Scallwag was overthrown by Shadowflax who then became the new dominant male. On April 16, 2009 Bananas gave birth to Wildberry, Blackberry, Mulberry, Huckleberry, Strawberry, Rassberry and Blueberry. Seven pups in total! They were fathered by Endor. On June 17, 2009 Scallwag was Last Seen. Tofu gave birth to two pups in August of 2009. On Septmber 19, 2009 Shadowflax was predate dand Endor assumed male dominant in his place. Bananas was pregnant with Shadowflaw's litter and gave birth on November 27, 2009 to VKPF017, VKPF018 and VKPM019. The Kappa had a few encounters with Iguana who's dominant female is Petra, Bananas' older sister and Pikmim who's dominant male is Machu Pichu, Bananas' older borther. The Kappa moved away from the much bigger Iguaua. Then the Ragnarok formed on Kappa territory who's dominant female is Finn, Bananas' sister who helped her tak care of Ren and Stumpy. Then the Voyager Mob formed near the Kappa and became their new rivals. In June 2010 Bananas gave birth to VKPP020, VKPP021, VKPP022, VKPP023 and VKPP024. Naboo, Dirty Harry and Kamakazi left the group leaving Endor as the only unrelated male in the group. Bananas and Endor asre still the dominant pair fo the Kappa today. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Sister: Sundance Brothers: Butch Cassidy, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco Mates: Michelangelo, Scallwag, Shadowflax and Endor Children First litter born on January 15, 2008 fathered by Michelangelo Chole (VVHF003) Juani (VVHF004) Hoki-Tu (VVHM005) Tortilla (VVHF006) Second litter born on January 14, 2009 fathered vy Scallwag Almond (VKPM004) Citron (VKPM005) Plum (VKPF006) Peaches (VKPF007) Third litter born on April 16, 2009 fathered by Endor Wildberry (VKPF008) Blackberry (VKPM009) Mulberry (VKPM010) Huckleberry (VKPF011) Strawberry (VKPF012) Raspberry (VKPM013) Blueberry (VKPF014) Fourth litter born on November 27, 2009 fathered by Shadowflax VKPF017 VKPF018 VKPM019 Fifth litter born on June 2010 fathered by Endor VKPP020 VKPP021 VKPP022 VKPP023 VKPP024 Links Whiskers Mob Kappa Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Van Helsing meerkats Category:Kappa meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats